


Laer Cú Beleg

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Túrin's song for Beleg at the Pools of Ivrin: three sonnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laer Cú Beleg

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**I.**

Alas! Great Bow! That once in woods and fields   
was terror of the orcs, and steadfast, strong;  
against the armies dark a bitter shield  
that in his life could ne'er commit a wrong.  
But lost he is, and lost I'll ever be,  
for he is gone now, never more to trod  
this barren earth. And I shall never see  
his faithful face, but bend beneath Doom's rod.  
And Belthronding, his faithful bow of yew,  
That ne'er was wielded by a mightier hand,  
that noble deeds would never cease to do:  
in him was all the greatness of that land.  
O Beleg! Beleg! Wilt thou not return?  
The love thou gave me I have never earned.  


**II.**

In you was all the good in me. You knew  
all things about me, and your faithful heart  
asked never for return; and always true,  
even in death, as we are rent apart.  


Forgive me now, my brother! Please forgive  
the one who never did deserve your love.  
My own life I would give you now to live,  
if only I could. Naught that rules above  
could make exchange of one life for anoth'r.  
Thou dwellest now in Mandos' shadowed halls,  
Where I would come for thee, my dearest broth'r.  
But I dwell now enchained, as one of thralls.  


O Beleg! Beleg! Brother of my heart!  
What life is left in me, when we're apart?   


**III.**

'Neath Doriath's boughs we dwelt in all my years   
of childhood and of growing as a boy.  
He was my hero, through my grief and tears  
I wanted to be like him. He brought joy  
to me in years of sorrow. I saw him  
as idol, friend, and captain, and his face  
beheld I with delight, a light in grim  
sad days, when darkness was my dwelling place.  
The greatest woodsman in all Middle-earth,  
the truest friend of any that has lived,  
the kindest spirit of the dark sea's berth,  
most gen'rous heart that any one could give.  


O Beleg! Now my greatest friend hath fled,  
I walk this dark earth as one of the dead. 


End file.
